leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As ;;Playing Against Tricks ;Ability Usage * is first and foremost, a Juggernaut. He is durable and can deal tons of damage if he can close the distance, but if kept at arms length, he will eventually go down. * wants to go toe-to-toe with enemy; his knee cannons can wreak havoc once he’s up close and can unleash them all. Use to engage, but remember, it has a short delay and can be juked. * ranged auto-attacks and gives him significant poke against melee top laners, but his legs are on a long cooldown early game. Without any built-in sustain, that poke is his only way of winning attrition wars. * legs don't rotate when he turns, so you’ll have to maneuver around your opponents to make the most of . helps take advantage of those trickshot back shotgun legs and make the most of this damage, while helps him proc his passive multiple times in rapid succession (but slow Urgot's movement). Position carefully to take advantage of all six legs. * In general 's main combo is to initiate with and/or , immediately use while locked on, then activate and/or to finish them off. * is a decent harass tool, but it consumes mana quickly if spammed, and the slow is best used to catch fleeing enemies. * 's chem-drill has terrifying range, but the projectile is slightly on the slow side. * can be used to initiate for your team, but it's best used to finish off a damaged foe. Slippery targets who might otherwise escape at low health can't get away from 's meat grinder once they're hooked. ;Runes Usage * Keystones: ** *** is one of the most common keystones for because of its synergy with slow, making it very hard for the enemy to dodge it. This rune gives the ability to more effectively poke the enemy out of lane. Taking also gives you as your primary tree, this gives you some much wanted . ** *** is another good keystone for because of his ability to quickly proc it with his high attack speed with active. is however a bit more situational because while it makes you stronger in all-ins it is generally less reliable than just poking the enemy out with and . Taking also gives you as your primary tree which is not ideal on because of his low . ** *** is also an effective keystone on for most of the same reasons as . has some advantages over in that it works with basic attacks, has a lower and is more reliable due to the fact that the damage from can't be dodged. does however have higher base damage and higher scaling, this can make the superior late game keystone unless can be used many times in one fight, or if the enemy dodges the . ** *** is a more situational keystone on , but it allows you to start before switching to later in the game, giving you more kill pressure early, while also giving your Summoner spells lower throughout the game. Taking does however makes usual secondary tree a less attractive (see below), as having as your primary tree means you will get more of the stat from your secondary tree, but only that one stat. This means you will most likely want to run or as your secondary tree because is much more useful than for the early game, especially in combination with for more damage early. * Trees: ** *** is the most common primary tree on because of the keystones mentioned above. In this tree you usually want to take for your first slot so you can use more without running out of . In the second slot and are both common choices and mostly comes down to preference and planned item purchases. is good if you heavily value extra and already have plenty of from your build, while might be better if you're not getting as many items with on them. In slot three you almost always take for even more poke with your since that is the reason you take the tree to start with. ** *** is usually only taken as a primary tree because of and rarely as a secondary tree, but while is usually not what you want on , there are some good runes for here as well. In slot one you normally want to grab which has good synergy with Juggernauts like who gets a lot of from their build, this rune gives you more survivability in teamfights where picking up a kill or an assist can let you stay on the frontline longer without dying. In the second slot you would usually take as is a much wanted stat on most Juggernauts, allowing you to more effectively deal damage by not being kited with Crowd Control. The rune in the third slot is usually up to preference between and with both serving a similar purpose of increasing your damage. ** *** is the most common secondary tree on with any keystone other than . has some of the strongest runes for sustain in lane including and while also giving you which is a much needed stat on a short Juggernauts like . ** *** might also be a good choice when laning against more poke oriented champions, giving you the option of running . If you choose to run as your secondary tree might also be a good choice because not having Boots for the first 10 minutes of the game might not be a big problem if you have to stay further back than normal when playing against a poke heavy champion. ** *** is not a common secondary tree except when ran in conjunction with , but it can provide some extra healing throughout the game with and which you might not get from any other items or runes commonly used by . ;Item Usage * is generally the first item to build on . scales with AD, and since its damage is a fixed percentage of the target's maximum health, the armor shred is extremely helpful against tankier targets. Cooldown reduction and health on are mandatory as well. * and represent his core build. They should be bought first, in this order. Due to lack of mobility, he needs both of these items to stick to his target, and not get kited. ** , are optional choices for him, but he's better as a full tank, as he wants to be the frontliner and soak up damage in teamfights. * If facing a team without any tanks, might be better. Again, the health is welcome, and the spellshield will likely be very useful against the disables they'll no doubt attempt to use against you to keep their distance, and the Lethality will provide a massive boost to your passive. Keep in mind you will lack the early cooldown reduction of until you can build tank items or, if you prefer, more Lethality. Category:Champion strategies Category:Urgot